


New Hobby

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Burying The Hatchet, Coping, Desire, Drinking, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Leaving, Loss, Lust, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rekindling, Teasing, keema mention, sis!ryder mention, sloane mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Reyes finds himself at war with his feelings when his former flame Bain finds his way back to Kadara. They can talk about how they left things, or they can fuck it out, and see if they can't fix their relationship to what it was before (smut may come later, we'll see)...





	New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



They’d left the Nexus together, barely spent anytime on the shit hole that was Kadara, before Bain had hopped the first shuttle off world to take out his frustrations on the Kett on Eos. Maybe it was for the best, sure the sex was great, mind-blowing even, but Reyes and Bain constantly butted heads on how to handle taking Sloane down. Reyes preferred subtle undermining, whittling her defenses down, making people doubt she had their best interests at heart--which to be fair, she didn't, hadn’t for a while now, all that power going to her head; while Bain wanted nothing more than her death. An entire Galaxy separated them, but Reyes did find himself wondering how his former flame was.

And then, somehow, Bain had found himself back at Tartarus.

Reyes bit back his usual ‘you look like you’re waiting for someone’ line...Bain had never taken to that one, as he slid onto the stool next to him at the bar. For a moment, they didn't speak, unsure what to say; sure it would've been nice to catch up, but what could he bring up that didn't sound mundane and boring next to fighting and sabotaging the Kett? Even being the King of Kadara didn't stack up, especially since he was working from the shadows, Keema being his front woman. Bain knocked back his drink, giving Reyes the side eye; he wasn't sorry he hadn't stayed, he was just sorry how he’d left.

“Didn't expect to see you back here again, Massani.”

“Didn't expect to be back here again, Vidal. But after the Pathfinder took out all the Kett on Eos, building it up for her outpost and the Initiative, I found myself without a hobby.”

Reyes reminded himself to thank Ryder when he had the chance, Sloane’s death and all the Kett hunting have given them nothing to do, and maybe they could try again...but that might not be what they wanted anymore. Things between them had changed--it was obvious from the heavy silence that had settled between them as they both took a swig of their drinks, trying to figure out where they went from here, neither of them wanting to admit that they were wrong. That was the biggest flaw in their volatile relationship--the two of them hot-headed and stubborn, but that was what made the sex so fantastic.

“Well I still have a room here if you need a new hobby.”

Maybe it was best to not talk about what had happened before--and with the look on Bain’s face he was grateful that Reyes didn’t insist on bringing it up...yet. They both downed the rest of their drinks, no use letting a perfectly good whiskey go to waste, and Reyes led Bain upstairs closing the door behind them. It took no time at all for Bain to take control, reminiscent of so long ago when they’d made things work between them, before Bain had taken off, and left him alone with only his vendetta for Sloane, and friendship with Keema keeping him company.


End file.
